Blind Eyes
by RavenBlackRoses
Summary: "All Arthur Kirkland will ever see, a blinding darkness he can't escape from." Can love really solve any problem? USUK. One-Shot.


**I know I know, I shouldn't be writing new stories when I'm already behind on my other two sigh but you guys know that feeling of getting an idea and it won't go away till you write it down...**

**Well I was at my friend's house and we both kinda came up with this idea, only I reworded it differently. **

**I hope you guys enjoy my first Hetalia fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the series of Hetalia, or the game series Hetaoni. I do not own the characters either. This was a shared plot line idea.**

* * *

><p>He was sleeping so soundly, in the peacefulness that the nighttime blackened sky bestowed on top of him.<p>

Actually the darkness he saw when his eyes were closed, weren't that much different from the darkness those once bright emerald eyes saw when they were opened. That's all he sees now, darkness.

All Arthur Kirkland will ever see, a blinding darkness he can't escape from.

Next to him, laying in bed with him, was the 'All-American Hero,' Alfred F. Jones. Or at least... that's what he called himself.

_I don't deserve that title. _Ever since the whole incident happened, that thought had crossed his mind and never left, plaguing his entire mind. _I can't even save the one person I care about..._

_I don't deserve to be called a hero..._

Of course, he never voiced his thoughts to Arthur, because he would just say the same thing he told Alfred the day it all happened, _"It's not your fault..." _But, he was starting to get the feel that Arthur already knew what was on his mind.

His eyes started to burn, tears threatening to spill. _How can he say it's not my fault. I was the idiot that- _

His thoughts were cut off when he felt a small hand feeling around on his shoulder. "...you alright...?" He asked as turned his head slightly to see Arthur, still a little groggy from waking up.

"I...I just wanted to make sure you were still there..." He said silently.

Alfred's eyes widened slightly, and he turned his head to face the opposite way. _I can't... can't even look at him like this. He's so...frail..._"...I'm...not leaving anytime soon..."

A small, gentle smile spread across the Brit's face, but then frowned when he felt the other turn away from him, "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing... Just go back to sleep." _Please, go back to sleep. I can't stand to face you. It brings too much pain._

Arthur snuggled closer to the American, "You git, I'm not just going to sleep if I know something's wrong."

Alfred blinked the first few tears away that accidentally fell from his eyes. "British dude, it's no worries... I'll go to sleep." He forced a cheerful tone, and chuckled sourly/

"Why aren't you asleep now?" The other inquired.

Alfred was silent for a moment, and then finally answered, "Just thinking about some things..."

"Like?"

_I...should just tell him... Maybe it'll make things better..._

"...Like how can you manage to lay next to the person whose partially responsible for you losing your eyesight..." He mumbled.

Arthur sighed, "Because the person next to me didn't do anything to harm me."

"No... the person next to you was the idiot who got in danger in the first place to put you in that position."

"Alfred," his hand searched blindly, and cupped a cheek of the other, "if anything, it was that _thing's _ fault... besides, I made that choice. I knew a big risk could come with it, but I pushed it aside to save you."

Alfred turned his face to Arthur. The Brit started chuckling, "Your crying, aren't you? Seriously, you wanker, you beat yourself up over nothing." He had a soft smile on his face.

Alfred just looked into those blank, emotionless eyes. "...How can you be so calm about this...?"

Arthur's smile never faltered. A smile of pure loving, and kindness. "Because I'm happy I got to risk this to _save you_. You can't be the hero all the time, sometimes...your on the losing end of things...And, this was just one of those times."

"But... I couldn't be the hero when it counted the most... I couldn't save you..."

"Even if I didn't do it to save you, I would have done it to get us out of that place. I'm just happy I could use it for another cause...that was worth it..." Arthur's smile never left his peaceful face.

Alfred looked at his expression, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Go to sleep..."

"I know your just going to beat yourself up over this the longer you stay up, so you go to sleep first."

Alfred smiled, dryly, "I will, eventually. I haven't been sleeping till late at night, but I do sleep, Arthur."

Arthur sighed, "You stubborn Americans..."

Alfred smirked, "Yeah... it's a specialty of ours..." He smirked and turned over.

Arthur frowned and grabbed his shoulder, tugging.

Alfred turned to lay on his back, "What?"

"...I don't want your back facing me..." He curled himself up on Alfred's side.

Arthur smiled, "Sure thing..." He move his arm under the blonde's head, and placed his other arm around the small of his back.

Arthur snuggled his head into his shoulder, and sighed in deep content. "Thank you..." He mumbled.

Alfred's only response was tightening his protective hold, "I promise...nothing will hurt you again... I l-love you too much... I refuse to lose you again." He whispered into the blond hair under him.

Arthur smiled, "I love you too, you wanker." With that, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Alfred smiled and closed his eyes.

They both laid together, and for the first time since the accident, Arthur felt safe, and Alfred felt like the hero to the other that he always said he would be.

He was sleeping so soundly, in the peacefulness that the nighttime blackened sky bestowed on top of him, but also in the comfort of the other man that lied next to him.

Actually the darkness he saw when his eyes were closed, weren't that much different from the darkness those once bright emerald eyes saw when they were opened. That's all he sees now, darkness. But he also feels warmth, and protection.

All Arthur Kirkland will ever see, a blinding darkness he can't escape from. But all Arthur Kirkland will ever feel, forever and always, is a blinding love to bright for any words, and something he doesn't _want _to escape from.


End file.
